Coming Home
by JamieHerondaleDaughterofHypnos
Summary: Jason. So much was happening. A war ship was coming out of the sky with Greeks on board. But Jason's name was the only thing running through my head. He was coming home. Just another MoA thing. Jeyna all the way!


**So from what I've seen from MoA chapter 1 and The Demigod Diaries RR is going towards Jasper. This makes me want to cry. I like Piper but I feel like Reyna is Percy's Annabeth. This is how I want MoA to go. Well actually I know RR will do a lot better than me but this is how I would want the Jeyna to go. To all the Jeyna lovers. Jeyna forever 3**

**Disclaimer: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN!**

**Returning Home**

**Reyna**

Jason. Jason. Jason. Jason. Jason. It was the only name running through my mind as the war ship descended from the sky. Percy said it was friendly, which was rather hard to believe. It was huge and very unfriendly looking. It was going to land in Terminus' borders, which wasn't a good thing.

But none of this really mattered to me. Percy had said Jason was on that boat. Jason, my best friend. Jason, my fellow praetor. Jason, my crush for so long. He was finally coming home. After eight months. Eight months of worrying but pretending nothing was wrong. Eight months of wearing a mask that got heavier every day. A mask to hide just how worried and frustrated I was about Jason's disappearance. Eight months of spending every night listening for a sound from his room or a clue as to where he could have gone.

Jason was coming back. With Greeks. Maybe he had met a girl over there. Maybe he didn't even remember who I was. It was driving me crazy. Octavian wasn't helping. He was behind me, muttering things like beware Greeks baring gifts and how Percy and now Jason were both Greek spies. I wanted to knee him in the balls.

"They can't be trusted!" Octavian hissed at me.

Hazel glared at him. "Do you see that big white flag up there Octavian? It's a flag of truce."

"Beware Greeks baring gifts!" He said, glaring back at her.

"They're not our enemy Octavian." Percy said. I was surprised at how calm he was. It was obvious that Octavian usually gets under his skin. Yet here was Octavian calling Percy, Jason, Percy's girlfriend, and other friend's Greek spies. And I've never seen him look calmer.

The ship had stopped, which probably meant that Terminus was up there. Then I saw a ladder drop. It looked like a normal ladder, which surprised me considering how the ship looked. A girl with blond hair started climbing down it first. She hit the bottom and looked at the Romans all lined up. Then she locked eyes with Percy. This must be Annabeth.

Another girl was on her way down. She had brown choppy hair and I couldn't decide what her eye color was.

Then a boy that looked like a Latino elf climbed down. Hazel gasped and then grabbed onto Frank's hand like her life depended on it. I would have to ask her about that later. I was looking at Annabeth again when I heard a bunch of the campers gasp. I looked up and thought my heart had stopped. There he was.

Jason Grace was climbing down the ladder, two steps at a time. He looked basically the same except his golden blond hair was a bit longer. His blue eyes were still my favorite thing about him. They shined and I heard my breath hitch. Percy looked at me and smiled.

When they were all down I looked at the people around me. "Percy, Hazel, Frank. You will accompany me to talk to the Greeks."

Octavian looked at me. "But what about-"

I interrupted him. "You? I don't need you calling the Greek spies right in front of their faces."

So we walked the short distance to where the Greeks and Jason were standing, without Octavian.

There was a sort of awkward silence. Hazel was staring at the boy with the curly black hair, clearly trying to hide her shock. Jason was looking at me. The girl with the choppy brown hair was standing to close to Jason for my liking. It just made the fear inside of me worse. What if he doesn't remember who I am? What if he's dating this girl?

Percy and Annabeth looked like they were having a staring contest. Finally Percy broke the silence and smiled that big smile of his. "Hey wise girl."

That made Annabeth break into a big smile too. "Hey seaweed brain."

Percy looked at me, asking permission. He was Praetor as well now but he still thought I was in charge, which is true. I looked at Annabeth. I could see the clear relief written all over her face and I knew she had had the same thoughts as me. What if he didn't remember? What if there was another girl? So I smiled at Percy and nodded.

He went forward and wrapped her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they just stared at each other. Drinking in the fact that they were both here. Together. Then they kissed.

Everyone was smiling at them. Happy that they had been reunited. But I glanced behind me and saw Octavian glaring at us and knew I couldn't just wait for them to let go. They probably never would.

"Percy," I said. They both looked at me. "As much as I'm happy for you both, Octavian's glaring and we need to head over to the senate."

"Oh. Right." He kissed her one more time then backed up so he was standing next to me again.

"Alright I think the first thing we need to do is introductions." I said. "We'll go first. I'm Reyna, Daughter of Bellona and Praetor of Camp Jupiter."

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and the other Praetor of Camp Jupiter." Percy looked at Jason uneasily, trying to take in Jason's reaction of Percy taking his spot as Praetor. Jason just smiled at him, not showing any clear emotions.

"I'm Hazel, daughter of Pluto."

"I'm Frank, son of Mars and centurion of the fifth cohort."

Then Annabeth stepped up. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

When Jason spoke, my heart stopped for the second time that day. "I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

The girl with choppy brown hair spoke up next. "I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

Then the kid with the curly black hair stepped up and grinned a crazy grin. "I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus and the supreme commander of the beautiful ship you see floating above us." Piper smacked him in the back of the head for that.

"I see you come under a flag of truce." I said, looking at the giant white flag that was flapping in the wind.

Annabeth said, "We do."

"Then we'll take you to the Senate. Come with us."

We walked towards the Senate, with everyone's whispers surrounding us. Calling the Greeks (including Percy) and Jason traitors, Greek spies, and other names.

When we got to the Senate Percy and me sat in our Praetor chairs while the Greeks and Jason sat in chairs that had been set up for them. The Senate was filled. Everyone who wasn't inside was sitting outside the building listening.

"Today," Octavian said, addressing everyone, "We will be deciding whether or not to trust these Greeks. Let the discussion begin."

And discus we did. We all sat there for at least four hours. People came up with ideas why we should trust the Greeks; people came up with ideas of why we shouldn't trust the Greeks. It was crazy. Percy came up and talked about the war and why we would need the Greeks with us to win. Then it was my turn. It was time for me to end this.

I stood up and looked around at everyone. Then I looked at Jason. "Percy has been assuring us that the Greeks mean no harm. He has told us many times over that we will need them for the war. That we will need to join up with them if we have any intention of winning this. All of you raised Percy to Praetor. His word should be enough for you. But since it is clearly not, how about the word of a past Praetor. Jason Grace has said that he would trust the Greeks with his life. When has Jason ever steered us in the wrong direction? Jason never would have betrayed Rome before and I don't believe we have to worry that he will now. I'm taking the word of our past and present Praetor and trusting the Greeks, as they both do. And I would like you all to join me."

People were nodding their heads and then Octavian said, grudgingly, "The council had spoken. The Greeks will be trusted… for now. Meeting adjourned."

Everyone stood up and started making their way out until it was just the Greeks, Percy, Jason, and I.

Percy stood up and kissed Annabeth again.

I went over to them and looked at all of them, except Jason. I couldn't stand the idea that he didn't remember who I was. "You'll be staying in a hotel in New Rome. You'll be welcome in the camp too. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to get done." And I walked out.

I was heading out of New Rome and into the camp when I heard his voice.

"Reyna!" I kept walking, figuring it was just in my head. "Reyna! Stop walking!" then I felt his hand grab my wrist and turn me around. I was surprised to see him. "Why did you just walk out like that?" he asked.

I was scared he wouldn't remember me. "I have work to get done." I lied.

Jason rolled his eyes. "You always have work to do."

I glare at him. "Yes well, unlike some peo-"

I got interrupted when he crushed me into a hug. Then he laughed in my ear. "I don't see you for eight months and you walk out on me because you have work to do?"

"Maybe." I mumbled into his chest.

"What's really wrong?" he asked.

I sighed. I couldn't lie to him. Especially since he hadn't let me out of his hug yet. We probably looked pretty weird, just holding onto each other in the middle of the street, but I didn't care. All that mattered was that he was here. "I thought you wouldn't remember me." I whispered, half hoping her wouldn't hear.

"I didn't at first" he admitted. "But I do know. And that's all that really matters. Now I can finally do what I had been planning to do before I disappeared."

"Oh?" I asked.

He tilted my head up so I was looking him in the eye. And then he did the thing I least expected. He kissed me. Nothing animal. Just a press of the lips. But it was the greatest moment in my life and it brought tears to my eyes. "Reyna?" he asked. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Like he even had to ask. I smiled at him in response. He smiled back and kissed me again.

**PLEASE READ END NOTE!**

**So I don't want the Percabeth meeting or even the first chapter to go like this. Just the Jeyna part in the end. It was stuck in my head and I had to get it down. Most of it wasn't that good. My stomach was really bothering me and I kind of rushed it. Especially the Senate meeting. I hope you at least enjoyed the ending Jeyna.**


End file.
